Terrabite
Terrabite is Emile/Blair's Krokorok in Pokémon White. He was the third Pokémon to join his White team. ''Pokémon Black & White'' Episode 12: In Good Company Taking a break from exploring Castelia City, Emile/Blair went onto Route 4 to catch a Sandile for his team. Terrabite (as he would eventually be nicknamed) was the first one he found, a Level 15 male, whom he sent Haywire out against. Though Haywire weakened Sandile, she fell to Sandile's attacks and the sandstorm. Emile then sent out Ottawa, and out of fear of KO-ing Sandile, decided to just throw an Ultra Ball, which succeeded in catching Sandile. Despite jokingly hoping for a beneficial Adamant Nature, Emile was neither happy nor upset upon seeing that he was Relaxed. Upon seeing his Characteristic, however, Emile declared that Sandile, like his previous two team members, was also lucky. Sandile's first battle was against Janitor Geoff at the Battle Company, switching in from Haywire to battle his Level 20 Trubbish. Sandile managed to weaken Trubbish, but wasn't strong enough yet, and was tapped out in favor of Ottawa. After Ottawa won the battle with Geoff and receiving the Exp. Share, Emile gave it to Sandile. During the next battle, against Scientist Samantha's Munna, Sandile got his first KO using Bite. He then grew to Level 16 and learned Assurance in place of Sand-Attack. Wearing the Exp. Share, Sandile gained two levels while Haywire swept the Battle Factory. Later, when he had to backtrack to Wellspring Cave to catch a Roggenrola for a sidequest, Emile used Sandile to weaken and capture BACKTRAKNG. He grew one more level offscreen, bringing him to Level 19. Episode 13: Full Day of Sightseeing Emile used Sandile to battle the three Dancers of Castelia City. Haywire took over for Sandile against Mickey's Pansage and Edmond's Panpour, but Sandile highhandedly defeated Raymond's Pansear, causing Sandile to grow to Level 20. Episode 15: The Munna Guard Using the Name Rater, Emile gave Sandile his nickname: Terrabite. Shortly afterward, Terrabite battled a Team Plasma Grunt, defeating both of his Sandile. Episode 16: The Ham, Burgh To gain more experience, Terrabite led the party as Emile took on the Castelia Gym. He grew to Level 21 while tanking surprisingly well against a Harlequin. Terrabite battled against several other Harlequins, including winning a hard fought and very close battle with Harlequin Louis's Venipede, growing to Level 22 in the process. Offscreen, Emile backtracked to heal and gave Terrabite the Quick Claw in place of the Exp. Share. Whirlipede]] Sandile then began the fight against Gym Leader Burgh, battling his Whirlipede. Emile played this extremely safe, wanting Ottawa and Haywire to be in the best possible shape for the rest of Burgh's team. Terrabite alternated between Sand Tomb and Bite, his Quick Claw activating several times, and Whirlipede responded with continuous super effective Struggle Bug attacks. Emile healed Terrabite three times and Burgh healed Whirlipede twice, but after the lengthy battle of attrition, Terrabite's speed and the flinching that his Bite attacks produced allowed him to defeat Whirlipede. As Burgh sent out his Leavanny, Emile attempted to get one last shot in with Bite, but Leavanny struck first, finishing Terrabite with a Razor Leaf attack. In the cut battle against Burgh, Terrabite failed to defeat Whirlipede, fainting to it and causing Emile to send out Haywire to take care of it. Episode 17: Famous Rock Couple Terrabite shone in the third battle against Bianca, switching in from Ottawa against the former's Herdier. Though the Normal-type's Take Down took out most of the Sandile's HP, the recoil damage and a couple of Bite attacks knocked it out, causing him to grow to Level 23. With the growing boost from his Moxie Ability, Terrabite then defeated her Pansage, Pignite, and Munna with one attack each. After backtracking and healing his team offscreen, Emile praised and petted Terrabite for his performance. Through the Exp. Share, Terrabite grew to Level 24 during the fourth battle against Cheren, then took the field against him after his Servine knocked out Haywire and Ottawa, fainting in the process. Cheren sent out his Liepard, who dealt little damage to Terrabite while the latter steadily depleted its HP. Its Torment attack caused Terrabite to lose most of his HP to Cheren's Panpour, but the Sandile ultimately won, growing to Level 25 and learning Swagger in place of Torment. Emile healed his team at the prefab house, and a short while later he used TM28 to teach Terrabite Dig in place of Sand Tomb. Shortly afterwards, he took the Exp. Share from him and gave him Blackglasses instead to power up his Dark-type moves. Episode 18: Resorting to Violence In the Desert Resort, Emile switched Terrabite to the front of the party in Ottawa's place. He defeated many trainers, growing two levels to Level 27 as a result. After the training montage, Emile used TM39 to teach Terrabite Rock Tomb in place of Assurance for type coverage. On the way back through Route 4, Terrabite defeated Worker Scott, and then Emile healed his team offscreen. Episode 20: We Met on the Subway While exploring Nimbasa City, Emile entered into the Multi-Train challenge alongside Hilda. He entered in Archen and Terrabite, while Hilda entered in her Druddigon and Bouffalant. The duo won their first battle, and then numerous more off-screen. Though Terrabite almost certainly participated in battles, he only appeared once in the onscreen portions, getting knocked out after Archen already fainted. Episode 21: The Train Going Nowhere ]] Terrabite battled several trainers on Route 16, growing to Level 28 in the process and learning Crunch in place of Bite. Later, he stood against Zoroark in Lostlorn Forest, allowing Emile to catch it. Episode 22: Queen Elesa Terrabite took the field against the second trainer in the Nimbasa City Gym, defeating his Blitzle with a single Dig. He subsequently grew to Level 29 and evolved into Krokorok. He then proceeded to tear through the remaining trainers in the Gym that used Blitzle, switching in from Haywire to make short work of each of them. Before challenging Gym Leader Elesa, Emile used TM41 to re-teach Krokorok Torment in place of Swagger. Why Emile Chose Krokorok Sandile's evolutionary line had two possible Abilities, both good to the point that Emile could not choose between them; excellent Attack and Speed along with decent defenses when fully evolved; a type combination that granted two immunities and excellent offensive capabilities; and an excellent move set, including learning Crunch and Earthquake naturally. The only negative he brought up was that wild Sandile at Level 16 or higher naturally learned Assurance in place of Bite, so catching it any higher than Level 15 would make it an unpleasant challenge. Stats Terrabite has a Relaxed Nature, increasing his Defense and decreasing his Speed, and the Characteristic "Proud of its power", meaning his highest IV is in Attack. Fans later calculated that Terrabite's Attack IV is 30, almost perfect, while all of his other IVs are at least 20 except for HP, which is somewhere between 14 and 18. Moves Current Moves * Crunch (Episode 21—Present) * Assurance (Pre-Episode 12—Present) * Torment (Pre-Episode 12—Episode 17; Episode 22—Present) * Dig (Episode 17—Present) Former Moves * Sand-Attack (Pre-Episode 12—Episode 12) * Sand Tomb (Pre-Episode 12—Episode 17) * Bite (Pre-Episode 12—Episode 21) * Swagger (Episode 17—Episode 22) Nickname Origin Terra is Latin for earth or ground, and as crocodiles, the Sandile family bites a lot. It is also a play on terabyte, a large measuring unit of digital memory. According to Emile, only three users suggested this name within the time limit: Ramil Bulatao, Jay Kalsi, and @TheLazyReaper. Honorable Mentions *'Boots'/'Handbag': Simply for humor's sake due to crocodile skin being a high-class leather. Some justified the morbid humor with the fact that Sandile is a Dark-Type. Among others, @MacotoNaegi suggested these names. **'Gucci': Emile's favorite among those sorts of nicknames, a reference to luxury brand of the same name best known for its leather but also selling accessories like sunglasses. Among others, @Pachirisumirekt suggested this name. *'Suna'/'Baroque': References to Crocodile from the anime/manga series One Piece. The main antagonist of the second saga, he led a criminal organization called Baroque Works and had the powers of the Sand-Sand Fruit (Suna Suna no Mi in Japanese), which allowed him to generate, manipulate, and even transform into sand. Among others, @Simmick93 suggested these names. *'Glugluglug': Reference to the NPC in the prefab house on Route 4 whose Krokorok made this sound when Emile spoke to it, and Emile said himself that he couldn't wait for his Sandile to become it.Pokémon Black & White - Episode 12: In Good Company Among others, @Jyger85 suggested this name. *'Steve': Despite Emile's personal distaste for the name, he acknowledged that for once, it was appropriate as a reference to the late Steve Irwin, better known as the Crocodile Hunter. Among others, @the_dborden suggested this name. Trivia *Terrabite is the first member of Emile's White team that is male, has two types, and has a unique type combination * Terrabite is Emile's 5th Ground-Type team member, the others being Darmani, Marshall, Jinzou, and Bodhi. * Terrabite is Emile's 2nd Dark-Type team member, the only other being Pandora. * Terrabite is Emile's 39th overall team member. * Terrabite is the sixth of Emile's team members to evolve in the same episode as another one, the first five being Bulbapedia, RK9, Vui, Roary, and Haywire (who evolved in the same episode as Terrabite). * On May 14, 2016, long before the Black & White LP, Chuggaaconroy Wiki Admin and Bureaucrat Volvlogia correctly predicted Sandile's inclusion on Emile's team.https://www.reddit.com/r/chuggaaconroy/comments/4j961c/sandilee_bet/ *Terrabite's good luck with Sand Tomb marks the second time Emile has gained a new respect for a move he thought little of due to a team member in an LP, the first being Khold's Fury Attack. References Category:Captured in an Ultra Ball Category:Pokémon Black & White Category:Ground Types Category:Dark Types Category:Crocodiles Category:Emile's Pokémon